An image pickup pixel number of a video camera has been increasing. In recent years, there are also many cameras having an image pickup pixel number of 4K (3840×2160). In contrast, regarding a view finder installed in the video camera, one having a screen size of about 10 inches at most is mainly employed. Therefore, reducing the size by downconversion or the like to thereby display captured video on the view finder or cutting signals corresponding to a screen resolution of the view finder from the captured video to thereby display it on the view finder has been performed (see Patent Literature 1).